


The Healing Souls(DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)

by WeaponizedToaster



Series: The Bat and The Bug. [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is a BITCH, Bruce is such a good dad ngl, Chloe x Luka, Chloe's amazing, F/M, GOTHAMMM, It is not attached to the other work, Kagami is a Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi TWIST, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, The death happened a year ago, This is gonna be weird, This is purely made out of fun, this is a college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster
Summary: Marinette's mother died a year ago.It was in a fire, a fire that Marinette blamed herself for.She hates heat. Baking. Fire, period.She's nineteen, going into college late. She had to take care of her father.They're okay now, but what rocky road of grief is ahead of them?
Relationships: All Canon Relationships, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Bat and The Bug. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009458
Comments: 111
Kudos: 122





	1. God, even His Voice is Hot

Marinette stared at the large college she was enrolled into.

A couple others were at her side, those who wanted to follow her, those who knew her _secrets_.

Chloe.

The blonde had changed over the years. When Lila had came into the picture, Chloe's reputation went down due to the rumors. For a while, she stayed in the dark, closing herself up. When Marinette had figured out what was going on, she helped the girl adapt in the new world they were forcefully put into. Now, Chloe and her were just as close as she and Alya. Chloe is striving to be a model.

Kagami.

Still as cold, un-soft, as ever, she has stayed loyally by Marinette's side. The girl had escaped from her abusive home, following Marinette where ever the paths lead them. Kagami had even been adopted into the Dupain-Cheng family, and she couldn't be happier. She had even went into her own, light, depression, whenever her adoptive mother died. Though, the girl is here, with her sister; and? She wants to be a famous photographer.

Alya.

She had certainly changed over the years, but not in a bad way. She was once under Lila's control, just for a tad, before she realized what the actual _fuck_ she was doing. She fixed herself, set herself straight, fixed her and Nino's relationship, and she became Marinette's closest friend again. Alya sobs her apologies each time she thinks she does something wrong, a habit Lila had forced onto her. She's still aiming to be a journalist.

Nino.

At the very start, he was by Marinette. He knew that she wasn't in the wrong, he knew all of those things were a lie. He had gone through the stages of a toxic and harsh breakup, Marinette helping him through it. Though he never got over it, he had plenty of rebounds with other girls.. using them to soothe his pain. Soon enough, their relationship was fixed, and he stopped all his rebounds. He wants to be a DJ still.

Luka.

He had been lured in by Lila, only to be pleaded away by Chloe. Once he had learned that Lila had _physically_ touched the love of his life, he blew up. He told Lila off, only later on figuring out about all the rumors. He had only been with Lila because, when she had visited a concert and got VIP access, she told him that Chloe went around spouting off lies about him. Stupidly, he believed them. Now? He's in love with her, still. And, he's aiming to be a guitarist.

Now, here they were. Though a couple of people were still back at Paris, or in their own colleges, they believed that- even though Adrien and Lila had been stupid enough to follow them there, out of 'revenge'- they could live peacefully.

Jagged Stone had practically forced Gotham College to make a dorm big enough for all of them to be in it. He had won the argument as soon as he had put in that they were trauma students.

Technically, they were.

They still had scars from many of their Akuma battles, and they had- rather fresh- bruises from fights against Adrien and Lila. Of course, though, they had won.

More so, _Marinette_ had won. She had the finishing blow, after all.

What was even cooler?

Marinette had made them all 'friendship jackets', to go with their motorcyles.

Marinette had a pastel pink, Chloe had a pastel yellow, Kagami had a pastel red, Alya had a pastel orange, Nino had a pastel green, and Luka had a pastel teal.

They'd refer to the other as their colors if one of them was uncomfortable by someone who had approached them. Obviously, they'd be uncomfortable enough to not say their names, so they'd all- inch by inch- get away from that person.

Though, to be said, all of their motorcyles were black- polka dots of the colors on their jackets-, finished with a mark of who they were.

Such as, Marinette had a ladybug, Chloe had a bee, etc.

It was pretty fun.

Anyways, we should get back to the present.

Luka looked over to Nino, "Cheers of being the only males?"

Nino snorted, "Cheers, bro."

Chloe, comedically, hit Luka on the back of the head, causing him to yelp. "Idiot."

They all started laughing, before Alya and Marinette cooed, "Such a tsundere."

The girl's face had went brighter than a red apple, and they knew they were in for it.

Chloe had started shouting at them in as many languages possible.

She knew about ten, seeing as the girl was brought to many parties- with her dad being the mayor back at Paris and all- all over the world.

When she went to go and get physical, they all started running. Laughing loudly.

Sure, they got weird looks from the other students, but who cared?

They had eachother.

Marinette and Alya burst through the doors of the college, followed by Nino and Kagami, then Luka and Chloe.

They didn't cease their adrenaline-filled running.

Until, two loud, ' _OOMPH_ 's echoed in the hall, silencing any chatter.

.

Marinette had landed on something quite.. soft, and warm. Kind of like a pillow.

Though, the unmistakable scent of a human, and the breathing of one, set her off.

She became her, regular, bright red, scrambling to get off of whoever she fell on, blurting out as many apologies as possible.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I was running- and-"

A hand tapped her shoulder, and she immediately looked up, only to be met with dark, emerald green, eyes.

They shined with curiosity, and with such an intense gaze, that she could feel her body going into overdrive.

The, presumebly male, lifted up.

He held his hand out toward her, as whispers echoed through the school.

Along with an amused, yet slightly shocked, look from the one who was standing near the boy.

"Are you alright?"

_God, even his voice is hot._


	2. Crap

Hey, guys. I wanted to let you all know that I won't be posting for a little while. My laptop is currently going under a repair, and I'm currently using ny phone to type this out. I'll be posting once my laptop is fixed. Thank you all for sticking with me! Have a fantstic rest of your weeks.

Warm regards,  
Toaster


	3. Friends and Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God, even his voice is hot."

"God, even his voice is hot." Said a wide eyed Marinette, who stared into an emerald green that trapped her.

"You think so?" The boy in front of her responded, a small smirk on his face.

"Wait-" The sound of a frustrated girl came from behind the two males who were looking down at her.

" _JASON_!" The voice screeched.

They both winced, as the boy grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" His voice traded with his appearance. His tone was soft, gentle, yet obviously having that male tint to it. His posture, and his body work, was all tense, ready for anything. With what she felt with their hands being joined at the moment, he had a rough part time job as a college student.

"I-.. Yeah, I think I hit my head but nothing a little bit of time can't fix." She snorted. "I'm Marinette, what's your name?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm Dami-" He was cut off when the woman who had screeched earlier grabbed Jason's arm, turning him to face her.

She watched as the woman cursed him off for leaving too early, and not thanking her for the lunch.

Marinette examined her closely, especially with the way she hissed, and her pupils switched from slits to regular as the seconds passed.

She whispered softly to the Goddess and God currently in her jacket pockets. "Is she a holder..?"

A motherly voice came from the Goddess of Creation, "No, she isn't. I don't sense Plagg's energy on her.."

The God of Destruction snorted. "Sugarcube, I think that question was for me. But, you're right."

'Sugarcube' snarled from the other pocket, "Shut u-"

Damian turned back toward Marinette, "Did you say something?"

She shook her head immediately. "Nope!" She squeaked out.

The cat-woman-thing turned toward them, and she tilted her head. "Why, aren't you adorable?" The woman smiled.

"My name is Patience, and.. you are?"

Marinette smiled. "Marinette. These guys behind me are Kagami, Chloe, Luka, Alya and Nino."

The others mentioned bowed. Though, Chloe shifted up immediately and looked at her yellow nails.

"Ugh, bitchass," Marinette's nickname. "we should really get going if we want to get moved in on time."

Jason froze, before turning, "That's quite toxic." He lifted a brow.

"Just a nickname! Don't worry about it!" She shook her head. Before nodding to Chloe. "Yeah, we should get going, but it'd be rude to leave without saying anything, wouldn't it?"

Chloe grumbled, "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous."

Marinette mocked her for a moment, before turning. "If you three aren't busy, do you want to come help us unpack? Chloe's gonna have a tantrum if we don't get our asses going." Jason snorted at that.

Patience shook her head, "I have to get back to my husband. Thank you for the offer." She flashed a grim smile at Jason, "See you kids when you get home.." Before walking away with a proud stride.

Damian shrugged, "We have time to kill." Jason nodded quickly. Anything to keep him away from home.

Chloe stomped forward, "Alright! Lets go." She hissed.

The motorcyclists shrugged, following, but Jason and Damian cringed. That girl reminded them of a certain Talia.

.

.

A couple minutes later, and they were at their destination.

A very large dorm.

Marinette fumbled around with the key for a moment, her hands shaking. That was a normal thing, ever since the fire, when she unlocked doors. It reminded her of a couple of things.

Chloe walked over, and right as she did, Marinette opened the doors. She let out a sigh of relief, going in first.

The others, following in, gaped at the large room. Marinette had already seen it, and let it be a surprise for the rest.

Luka shouted, "This shit is so insane!" It echoed.

Nino gasped, "It has a fucking echo. That's perfect for testing out sounds!"

The other girls, other than Kagami and Marinette, freaked out, squealing and skipping around to find their rooms.

Alya and Marinette shared, Chloe and Kagami shared, and Nino and Luka shared. Perfect.

Damian lifted a brow at them, "When did this get here?"

"Since we enrolled." Alya said, in a sing-songy voice.

Jason snorted, "You can't be serious."

Marinette let out a sigh, pausing her unloading of her only box. "Jagged Stone did this for us."

Jason hit the ground. K.O. Damian stared. " _The_ Jagged Stone?"

"There's literally only one Jagged Stone on this planet, dude." Nino chimed in.

"Huh. Interesting."

Damian turned to his older brother, and he stomped on his stomach. "Get up, stickbitch."

Jason let out a yelp, curling up in a ball. "Devil Spawn." He grumbled.

.

.

They were finally had gone through all the boxes and unloaded them by 12 A.M. None of them even noticed the time, until they were done.

"Hey, we gotta go." Jason pouted when his younger brother said that. "Father is expecting us home."

"Oh?" Marinette looked around, readying herself to make the others say bye, but she faltered at the sight of them all in a pile, sleeping. She let out a chuckle.

"I'll walk you two out."

They headed to the door, talking about a couple of things going on in the world lately. Such as, villians, new heroes, all that.

"You know, Paris has it's own heroes." Marinette wished she had never said that.

Jason stared at her, wide eyed. "Really? Who are they?"

"Miss Bug, the leader of them. Rena Rouge, Hornet, Titan Shell, Dragonfly, and more. You can look up the rest, I guess." She shrugged.

The two boys nodded, about to ask more, until Marinette ran smack into the door.

This time, Damian caught her. "Oh, thank you." She seemed like this was normal. He shrugged, a small nod.

She got herself on her own two feet, opening up the door. Jason skipped out, after yelling a loud bye, and ran down the halls. God, Bruce was going to beat his ass for being late. And Patience.

Damian said his own bye, before walking away. Right when Marinette went to close the door, he turned.

She paused, looking up, "Did you forget something?"

Damian shook his head, and he turned back around.

Saying it loud enough for her to hear, he spoke, "For the record, your voice is cute."

He walked off after that, leaving behind a broken Marinette.

She stiffly turned, shutting the door behind her, and sliding down on it.

The girl softly whispered, feeling like jelly.

"Goodnight, Dami.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Computer problems? Fixed; for the time being!
> 
> By the way, I changed some of their hero names. They'll all be mentioned some time soon. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.


	4. A Villain and A Knock

She had fallen asleep at the door, but thankfully, she was up first.

Marinette was the shopper out of all of them, seeing as she designs, so she had to go early or they'd ask to come with her.

As much as she loves them, sometimes she needs to think.

She slipped into the room she and Alya shared, careful to not wake her, and changed.

Since it was currently cold in Gotham, she wore a pastel pink, rather large as it went over her thighs, hoodie. Her pants were brown, reaching down into her ankle- one inch high-, black, boots.

Marinette finished putting her hair into a messy bun and brushing her teeth. She grabbed her wallet, and.. out the door she went!

While walking out, she put her hoodie piece over her head, she didn't trust anything these days, she noticed how many people were up.

It was four A.M.

Normally, she'd be the only one up.

Then again, this was Gotham. Not Paris.

.

.

Minutes later, she was out on the street, trailing around.

She had her phone out, GPSing her way around.

It looked strange for a Gotham citizen to be doing so, as normally all of them had their safety routes memorized, and all citizens who glanced at her felt large amounts of pity.

Marinette walked into the store, putting her phone in her pocket. "Hello?"

The customers, as-well as cashiers, jumped.

One greeted her, "Hello, welcome to Foodmart."

Then, it was silent, other than the often soft beep of food being rung up.

"..Okay.." She murmured, even Paris was more lively than this. She started to shop after that.

Not even fifteen minutes later, when she was almost done, loud screeches filled the store.

Marinette was grabbed by someone, and she jumped at the feeling, as the man tightly dragged her behind a counter. She was about to ask what was going on, before the stranger hushed her.

He whispered as low as possible, "Metahuman attack.."

The said metahuman knocked off the roof, and was stomping around in the store.

 _"Where could you lovelies be..?"_ The metahuman sang.

Marinette winced at the tone of voice. She looked over the counter, strategically, as the metahuman looked at a duo underneath another counter.

Now, she had to do _something_.

She snuck away from the man, who was trying to get her to come back, and she tapped the metahuman on the arm.

It whipped around, staring at her, dumbstruck.

"Hi! Excuse me, do you know where the salt and pepper is?" She smiled.

_"What?"_

Just then, the famous Bat Team kicked in through the windows. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin.

The metahuman hissed, grabbing the girl. _"One move, and I'll crush her entire body."_ The metahuman hissed.

"..It'd be great if you didn't, you know. It's kinda rude."

Red Hood and Robin's eyes widened.

_'Marinette!?'_

Nightwing noticed how they stiffened, "What is it?"

"We know the girl." Robin answered, his voice low so nobody else heard this.

He nodded, "Alright. Try to keep personal feelings out the way." Nightwing responded.

Batman stood straight, now he was even more determined. If this girl could make his coldest son stiffen with fear, along with his happiest, she was worth saving.

The metahuman growled, _"Out the way."_

They moved, allowing it to cross out the store. Luckily, basically everyone had extracted. Except.. 

A little family, trying to huddle themselves behind the husband and wife.

Marinette's Miss Bug instincts kicked in when the metahuman traveled that way with a scowl on her face.

"You know, you're supposed to be going extinct soon, right?"

The metahuman froze, scowling at the young woman in her hand now.

_"I'm not a fucking honey bee."_

"K.O., honey."

It's eyes widened, turning to deflect any attack, only to get wacked in the face by Nightwing, and held down by Red Robin and Red Hood. Of course, Robin was the one who caught her when she fell from that 9ft drop.

She looked up at Robin. He had a frown on his face, and his mask was scrunched up where his brows were. "Are you alright?"

Marinette nodded, "Good as can be on a Monday morning! How about you?"

She was acting as if she was used to this type of thing. Unknown to him, she was.

Robin gently put her down. "I'm doing well. Now stay out of conflict, go back home."

The young woman put her hands on her hips. "I came here to get groceries. I'm not going back home because of some power-hungry bee wanted to be a jerk and try to kill people!" She huffed. "Do you know where the nearest market is? Also, thank you for catching me."

Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Batman just.. stared. ' _What the fu-'_

Robin sighed, "Go straight, then it's two lefts and a right. You're also welcome."

Marinette nodded, "Bye. And, bye you four over there! I have to get some food before my friends act like they're starving!" She waved, running off.

Police started to show up, but the one thing running through the family's mind was, 

_'How the hell was she not scared?'_

.

.

It was later in the day, all classes had been cancelled after they had- on the _first_ day- found a gun in a student's locker.

Marinette was designing a new dress for Chloe, using said person as a model for her, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She shouted. She turned back to Chloe. "You can change, now that I have your size, this'll be a piece of cake." Chloe nodded, as Marinette shut the door.

The young woman ran quickly toward the door, unlocking it and opening it.

"Dami? Jason?" She tilted her head.

It was Damian, Jason, and two others.

Jason and the other two let out a laugh.

One of them questioned, " _Dami_?" He snorted. (Tim)

"Looks like Devil Spawn has a new nickname." The other chuckled. (Dick)

Marinette tilted her head, "Who are these two?"

"Well, Shrimp!" Jason smirked. "These are our two older brothers. Tim and Dick!"

Damian added, "Grayson's a dick, don't mind him."

She giggled, "And you say bitchass is toxic." She rolled her eyes when Jason started to whine and ask for forgiveness. Playfully, of course.

"By the way, who's Grayson?"

"Dick."

"Huh-"

"Damian calls us by our last names," Tim answered.

She gave a little nod, before she invited them all inside, "You can look around if you want. The only boys in the dorm, Luka and Nino, are in the room to the left. Don't enter the other dorms, the girls are sleeping, other than Chloe. Kagami had a long practice time today, and Alya was studying for a test and fell asleep."

They nodded, as she started her way to the kitchen. She wanted a sandwich.

"If you guys want to, you can also follow me for emotional support!" She yelled at the confused boys, trying to track down everything.

The four immediately started to follow her and talk.

.

.

It was close to midnight, and they were all watching a movie, talking more than watching.

Nino laughed, "Dude, you should be a comedian."

Jason snorted, "I wish."

Dick shoved him, "Oh shut up."

Kagami sighed, "You all fight like siblings." She hadn't caught on that they were literally siblings.

Damian cleared his throat, "We _are_ siblings."

Alya lifted a brow, "You guys don't look alike, at all."

Tim smoothed his hair back, "Yeah, we get that a lot."

Chloe facepalmed. "Obviously, they're adopted."

Dick smirked, "Damian's not."

Alya pushed her face into a pillow, "This is confusing."

Marinette finally spoke up, "Not really."

All attention was on her.

"Damian's their father's blood child, then Tim, Jason, and Dick were adopted. I don't know in what order, but I assume greatest to least. Dick, Tim, then Jason." She smiled.

"You-" Jason was cut off with a loud knock on the door.

Luna White skidded through the halls, whimpering in fear as she hugged a basket with a bundle of blankets to her chest.

She skidded to a stop at the destination, putting the basket down gently.

Luna uncovered a little girl from the blankets.

The girl looked to be four months old, very small.

She put the note on top of the blankets, where the girl's midsection would be, placing a soft kiss on her little one's forehead.

Then, she knocked, running away immediately after.

Disappearing into the night.

Marinette stood, "I'll check it."

Damian stiffened, getting up immediately after her. "I'll come."

He nodded to his brothers, showing that they should probably be ready.

She made her way to the door, freezing.

Damian tilted his head, "What's up?"

Marinette hushed him, putting her ear to the door. She practically thrust it open after hearing what she had suspected.

A child, cooing.

She knelt down, looking into the basket. The little girl reached up with short arms, whining lightly, as she wrapped her little hands around Marinette's fingers.

Marinette, with another hand, picked the note up with care, reading it.

She shot Damian a frown-ish grin.

"Apparently, she's legally mine."

.

.

_The Note:_

_Dear Ms. Dupain-Cheng,_

_My name is Luna. This is Opal ~~White~~ Dupain-Cheng. I know you are too young to handle a child, but your mother owes me a debt. She was such a kind woman. I'm unable to take care of Opal, as I'm being tracked by villains. Please, protect her, at all cost. Tell her, when she is older, that I will always love her. You have friends with you, and I believe in your kind heart. That you will take her as your own, and make her just as kind as you. I changed her name and her parental status to you; all of her medical records and such are underneath her, in an envelope. _

_Thank you,_

_Luna._

_P.S., There's also a small amount of money._


	5. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's now, officially, a mother.
> 
> What?

In the two days of living in Gotham, Marinette couldn't have _fathomed_ about the idea of this happening.

It was ironic that her mother owed this woman, Luna, a debt.

What for, though?

Did she not know her mother as well as she had thought?

Was everything that her mother taught her, something.. different?

Would her mother had answered her questions if she were still alive?

Perhaps.

Yet, what was that saying again?

_'A magician never reveals his secrets.'_

Or, in this case, _her_ secrets.

Damian gently put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to go through with this," He told her carefully. "We could take her somewhere else, somewhere safer."

Marinette, before even realizing she had sucked in a breath to speak, blurted out, "No."

He didn't question her after that.

All he had done, was pick up the basket, help Marinette up, and head inside.

The young woman was still holding onto the child she apparently will call her own.

She was only _eighteen_ , and she hadn't even had her first _kiss_ yet.

Let alone a _boyfriend_.

It was strange, to say the least.

A virgin in every way, yet a mother.

Sounds quite.. well, strange.

Will she have to bring the ch-, _Opal_ with her to classes each day?

What would the others, who knew nothing of her, think about her?

That she was a slut?

A whore?

Though, how could she be any of those if she hadn't even slept in the same bed with a man other than her father?

Don't get worried, though. The father thing happened after her mother died, and they had to stay together to comfort each-other's nightmares, and fears.

She, rather slowly, as she thought, walked into the dorm again.

Even if she was staring at the bundle of curious joy in her arms, she could practically hear the rhythm of heartbeats; trying to reach hers.

When she had finally looked up, she just..

Shrugged her shoulders, which _miraculously_ had a stress knot tangling around there, and she gave a dopey smile to them.

Jason was the first to speak up.

"In the two days I've known you, Shrimp, we have _got_ to lock you into a castle to keep you safe."

Alya sniffled, walking over and looking down at Opal. Luka was awkwardly staring, but Nino and Kagami walked over.

Kagami let out a light chuckle, trying to bring up the mood, "So, we have a new addition to the team?"

Nino snorted. "You should get to work on that jacket, Mari."

"What's her name?" Tim asked, causing the small group around Marinette to slightly disperse away from her.

"Opal." She paused, "Apparently, it's actually Opal Dupain-Cheng."

Dick walked to her, a small pause when he was in front of her.

He was taller than she was, towering over her.

The man knelt down, and put his hands on her shoulders- which, hurt like hell, might I add- and giving her a serious look.

"You are _eighteen_."

"Yes, I am."

"Do you even know the birds and the bees?"

She gave him a look. " _Obviously_."

"Are you ready for this?"

He was acquainted with silence.

"Listen, you are still _young_. You probably go to parties, get drunk, or get high-"

The motorcycle gang glared.

"Alright, maybe not that, but you can't just.. become a _mother_ all of the sudden. There are going to be _a lot of changes_ , and you need to know how to accept them. _Completely_. Once you go into this path, you _cannot_ back out. I'm not saying that having children is a _horrid thing_ , I'm just saying you have to _prepare yourself._ Your class schedules, even if you haven't _started_ yet, are going to _change_. You'll _need_ to bring her everywhere, unless you're going to get a job, then you can leave her at home or at a friend's home. _Only_ those who you trust, though. _Obviously_ , her mother was a problem to some _unknown area_ , and they got _rid_ of her; so anybody, and I mean _anybody_ , can be who _you think they won't be_. The only one you can trust is _yourself._ Even your little gang here. I don't know how _deep_ this friendship goes, but if it's deep enough, I _suppose_ you can let them in a little. Seeing as you're going to live with them, you trust them."

Marinette let his words sink in.

Was she really ready for this?

Feeling the weight of another human being, being depended on as a _mother,_ was she ready for it?

Sure, she had saved Paris, the world, many of times.

But would this be different?

Or would it be the same as saving Paris?

Could she really be.. a superhero, for _one_ tiny little thing?

When she took a look around, she took another moment to think.

They'd all be behind her.

Maybe not Jason, Damian, Tim, and Dick, only because they might just.. _walk out_ after this, but..

For now, they were all with her.

Every step, every choice, and every time she needed a bit of love.

Sometimes, even if she was too stubborn to admit it out loud, she could use all of her love for herself, so she could hand it to somebody else.

That's what she was used to, as her mother was the same way.

Selfless.

Stubborn.

Yet.. kind.

She looked down at Opal, and by then?

She knew her decision.

As she looked back up at Dick, she gave him a small smile.

"No backing out."

Dick's eyes widened.

Normally, a teenage girl- even though she was technically an adult now- would normally give up a child, especially if it was dangerous to have one, the moment the thing was in existence.

Even though Marinette didn't have much of a choice, she did.

She did because she was a human being.

And?

Dick had been surprised when she had accepted Opal with, obviously, thought.

She had took his words, and molded them into her own, short, philosophy.

For that, he had a newfound respect for the younger girl.

He could see why his two younger brothers had taken a liking to her presence.

Soon after that, he stood up.

"Well, we'll be coming by a lot more. Especially Damian and Jason." He shot them both a look, and they nodded. Well, _Jason_ nodded. Damian just.. shrugged.

Marinette nodded, "Alright. Can I at least get your numbers?" Little did she know that she was currently swaying with Opal sleeping in her arms.

The brothers smiled at that. Tim could already tell she'd fit in with them _perfectly_.

Jason then gave her an ear-splitting grin.

"I'll tell you!"

Dick gave a raised brow, "You won't spread our numbers across Gotham, right?"

Jason was currently writing them down on a sticky note, as Marinette tilted her head. "Why would I?"

The eldest choked on air, " _You didn't tell them_!?" He snapped his head toward Jason and Damian, who were trying to busy themselves with something else.

Luka, _currently holding Chloe's hand_ , asked, "Tell us what?"

He sighed.

Damian stepped in, "Damian Wayne. Dick Grayson. Jason Todd. Tim Drake. There."

Alya fainted, Nino caught her, Luka smiled, Chloe stared, Kagami shrugged, and Marinette stood there with her mouth agape.

"What?"

"Mhm."

And now they could only hope to any _Gods_ that existed that they wouldn't be treated differently.

They were only humans, after all.

Luckily, Marinette smiled, practically reading their mind.

"Well, it's nice to meet famous people. I guess I should have guessed this. I mean, it was clearly out there after Damian called you Grayson, and with the response the he calls you guys by your last names. Anyways, no difference, just.. a bit embarrassed I didn't see that earlier. Alya might interview you a thousand times, but I think we'll all be fine with you four."

Tim snorted, "We hit a treasure with these guys."

_A little somebody that's first name starts with a D and ends with an N and last name starts with a W and ends with an E was lovestruck at the moment._ **(A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, _we got him_.)**

It was one A.M. when everything calmed down.

Alfred had brought over a crib, because Jason asked him to, and with nine people, not counting Marinette because she was giving Opal too much attention to notice, putting it together; it was done in thirty minutes.

The other thirty minutes was spent on a couple of things.

Dick was giving Marinette advice on a _lot_ of things. While he wasn't a father to any child, he had learnt a lot about it from Bruce when Damian had arrived.

They had nursed him to become a regular-ish child. Though, he still kept what he was taught in the League of Assassins closely, until he had learned what Talia had done.

Which, was quite the lot of things.

He remembered the day that Damian had walked up to him, Alfred, and Bruce, and had thanked them.

When they had asked what for, he responded with,

_'Giving me a second chance.'_

It was a heartfelt day, then.

Dick even shared he had a small tear slide down his face when that happened.

Alfred had a soft smile.

And Bruce hugged the life out of Damian.

Anyways, the others spent it on other things.

Damian was conversating with Luka. Slightly Chloe, too, since Luka had refused to let go of her hand.

Dick and Tim were talking with Alya and Nino, mainly about the ~~Ladyblog~~ Bugblog. They were curious as to why the two were so curious(lots of curiosity), but they told them about the heroes either way.

Jason was entertaining Kagami, which soon had attracted the others, and they laughed at their 'at home comedian.'

After the thirty minutes were over, though, they all had to say goodbye.

Dick had left with a couple of last words toward Marinette,

" _Trust me when I say this, you are, no matter what, in safe hands._ "

So, as they all had settled down, told each-other goodnight, and had reluctantly separated, Marinette was softly humming to Opal.

She was also rocking the crib, as it was next to her bed.

Was she really ready for this?

Maybe not.

But, as she watched _her little gemstone_ flutter her eyelids closed, and go to sleep soundlessly..

Marinette knew one thing.

_**She'd die for this child.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.
> 
> I know there isn't much Damian x Marinette, but it'll progress soon!
> 
> That's why I added that lovestruck thing.
> 
> Thought it'd add some SpiCe.
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas!
> 
> ~Love,  
> Toaster


	6. Lila Comes to Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> MENTIONS OF RAPE/SEXUAL ABUSE AND PHYSICAL/MENTAL ABUSE.
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS.

Lila ran through the halls, a white.. bar-like thing wrapped tightly in her sweaty palm.

She had a thin nightgown, no shoes, and a small jacket.

And the girl was _sobbing_.

A deep, gored out, whisper rang through her head, Are _you sure she'd help ~~you~~? _

_After all you've done?_

_You deserve this, you slut._

Lila had thought that was what love was.

Adrien, after he had found out Marinette's identity, along with his father's, had paid her to do.. _many_ of things, starting with being rude to Marinette.

Obviously, Lila had took the offer, because.. at the time.. she was an _idiot_.

She needed the _money_ , the _stories_ , everything.

And _God_ , she _wished_ she could take it _all_ back.

 _Every_ bit of it.

Soon after she had fell _deeply_ in love with Adrien, he had _used_ it against her.

He used her for her _body_.

Look where it got her.

She was _pregnant_.

Just to be sure, she had took _seventeen_ pregnancy tests.

She could only hope to any _Gods_ listening that Marinette _still_ had her door-opening habit.

Almost ramming into the door, Lila started knocking.

Marinette, with her enhanced hearing, had heard the knocking _thrum_ loudly in her sleepy head.

She, groggily, opened her eyes.

 _It's five in the_ _morning.._

The girl slipped out of bed, rubbing her eyes for a moment, yawning, stretching, before finally walking over.

When she heard _soft whimpers, as if crying,_ on the other side, she had almost _torn off_ the handle trying to open said door.

What sight she was met with, though, she _hadn't_ prepared for.

Lila _sobbed out of joy to see her_.

Marinette just.. _stared_.

"Mari, Mari, I'm _so sorry_. I'm _so, so, sorry_ , this is _karma_ , isn't it? _You_ got _me_ back, I know i-"

Lila was cut off with a _hug_ , and soothing sounds.

"Shh.. Calm down, then speak.."

Lila let out a soft sob, trying to cover the sound with the crook of Marinette's neck, before whispering.

"He made me do it."

Marinette pulled back, putting her hand on the girl's cheek. "Do what?"

" _Everything_. He.. He gave me money, when we were younger, to.. to _bully you_ , and.. I was so _dumb_ , I accepted the offer. When I grew up, finally, and _realized_ what I was _doing,_ I tried to back out.. He.. He _raped me_ , and told me that he'd do it each time him and I fought. I tried, Mari, I tried really hard.. to _stay strong_ , and do what he asked, but when your _mother_ died, I tried to tone it down.. And.. When he suggested we follow you to your dream _college_ , blackmail you.. I told him he was _insane_. Marinette, we didn't use a condom, I didn't have _birth control_. I've been having _symptoms_ lately, and I took.. _so.. so.._ many _pregnancy tests_. _So_ many. Marinette, I'm _pregnant_."

Lila felt a weight go off her shoulders and chest, just slightly, at finally being able to tell Marinette.

She _was_ safe.

She _felt_ safe.

Marinette pulled the girl back in.

"Even if what you've done is practically unforgivable," Marinette started, causing Lila's breath to hitch. "I forgive you. I accept you. And, I will help you."

Lila let out an even louder sob than before, and clung onto Marinette for dear life.

"I'm undeserving of your secret, I'm undeserving of your kindness, your loyalty, but I'm.. I'm so fucking grateful to have it. I'm so sorry, I.. I promise, I'll be g- good-" This wasn't Adrien she's talking to. "I mean.. I mean.. I'll be a better person, I promise, and- and I'll get a job.. I.."

Marinette gently hushed her. "And, I promise to help you."

After a few minutes of clingy hugging, Lila whispered, "So, what's.. been going on with you?"

Taking the hint, Marinette switched the topic.

"Well, I'm a mom, too."

About thirty minutes later, Marinette had explained all of it.

Lila smiled a little, "We both have a lot to learn, huh?"

Marinette snorted. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

They both shared a heartwarming laugh, though Lila's was more weak and tired.

"I.. I should, go back.. Adrien will.."

"..Not mess with you anymore." Marinette finished.

"Huh? Marinette, I've bothered you too much already, please-"

"Come with me."

"I-.. Okay."

Marinette gently grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her inside.

She shut the door behind them, before, sneakily, pulling them into the room that she and Alya shared.

The girl didn't have an extra bed, so.. she went with the greatest thing. _Cuddles_.

Lila, as Marinette said to do so, slipped into bed, her back facing the wall.

Marinette, after that, slipped in next to her. She had lifted herself a bit, so her head was sort of on the pillow but not, and rested her chin on Lila's head, gently stroking her hair, humming.

They were tangled with each-other now, in more ways than one.

Marinette was in a rather protective position, and Lila was in a weak one.

Though she was terrified, terrified of what motherhood would be like; Lila believed that she had at least one person behind her.

A person who she's, luckily, going to have in her life now.

She was undeserving of it, a sin that had caught grace.

But, for now, she'll enjoy it.

She'll enjoy the soft lull of Marinette's heartbeat.

She'll enjoy the melodic breathing.

And, she'll enjoy the feeling of having a friend.

..As-well as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's your Lila twist <3
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, though!
> 
> ~Love,  
> Toaster


End file.
